Ninjas of Light and Dark
by Icy Night Wolf
Summary: In the land of Ninjago, a evil is beginning to rise, someone who the green ninja couldn't defeat. The ninja (Plus Nya) go to another world to find two best friends of total opposites. Mostly opposites. (I'm not good at summarizes.)
1. Matthew Wiley, Hockey Star

_(Rachel's Point of View)_  
I was walking down the looking for any of my friends at school when I spotted my brother, Matthew. I went to her and asked "Hey bro, did you see the new episode of Ninjago?" She closed her locker and nodded whispering "Yeah." And we went to our last class, History. After that we walked to Matthew's hockey practice while talking about the new episode. She said "So Nya founded her true potential and I kept on saying 'Cole should be dead by now.' You know how ghost hate their water. That's why their dead." I giggled at that and said "Come on, were going to be late." And we started to run over to the ice rink. Once we got there Matthew said "You can watch if you want, Firefly." I nodded and she gave me a goofy grin and laughed before going into the locker room to get ready. I walked over to the stands and sat down near four guys and a girl. I watched as the players come out and I waved at Matthew who is the only girl on the team and there was a new player on the team. The coach, Mr. Jones said "Alright men, this is our new player, Zane Julian." As he gestures to the guy with the same name as the ninja of ice. "Let's get started with a duel. James vs. Kyle, first then Matthew and Zane." After the match James won and Mr. Jones said "Okay, Let's see if Matthew still got this." I chuckled at her while she stood like 'What the heck, dude.' Then she shook it off and skated over to her side. The guy dressed in red near me said "Hey Lloyd how much do you want to bet Zane kicks that Matthew guys but." Then the cute guy in green said "I'm kinda routing for Matthew but mostly Zane." I smirked and turned to them and said "I'll make a bet with you. I've got $10 on Matthew." Kai said "Your on. By the way these are my brothers Lloyd, Cole, Jay and Zane's on the ice and our sister Nya." I said "Nice to meet you I'm Rachel but everybody calls me Firefly." I shook their hands and I thought I saw a bit of a blush on Lloyd's face. Back on the rink Matthew and Zane meet in the middle and waited for the puck to come out. Once it did Zane got it and skated over to Matthew's goal but when he was about to shoot when Mattie took the puck and Zane almost fell while she was at his goal and scored. Kai sighed and handed me a ten dollar bill and the two came over to us and Matthew said to Zane "Stop following me, I'm not your mother." He chuckled and said "I'm just heading to my siblings." "Same, hey Firefly!" I got up and said "You were great out there, brother." She said "I wouldn't say great, more like decent." I giggled and said "I know you don't want to say it but I will, My brother is awesome." Then she blushed under her mask and glared at me and she said "Shut up." And left to the rest of practice with Zane. If she wasn't pretending to be a boy only to reveal it at the end of practice, she and Zane would make a cute couple. Jay said "I didn't know your brother was Matthew." Cole asked "Is he older or younger than you." I turned to my new friends and said "I'm older than him by a couple months and were not really related it's just a really good friendship that were brother and sister." Nya said "That's how we are but me and Kai are really brother and sister while the rest are our friends." I looked back at the rink and saw Mattie and Zane talking and I think I heard Matthew said "So what brings you and your friends to North Carolina?" He said "We're looking for two people who have a bond so strong but are total opposites." She nodded understanding what he said. The coach said "Okay it's almost time for the public to come here and skate so you guys get ready, they don't know that we do hockey here. I need to talk to Matthew but the rest of you go change quickly." They nodded and left to the men's locker room. Mr. Jones said "Okay, ready to tell Zane you're a girl." She took off her mask and her shoulder length dirty blonde hair fell out and she said in her normal girl voice "Yea want me to change too." He nodded and said "Yup, try and beat your recorded of three minutes." She nodded and went off to the girl's locker room. I turned to my friends and saw there shocked faces and the guys said "Matthew's a girl?!" I nodded and said "Yeah it surprised the team the first time too but they got used to her and she is better than most of them so that was one reason why coach took her on the team." Nya said "That's one more point for girl power." And we high fived. Mr. Jones saw Zane come out with his hockey gear and said "Nice job today Zane." And directed him to us and he said "Hello, I didn't get your name earlier. I'm Zane." I said "Hey, I'm Rachel but call me Firefly." Matthew came out of the locker room with her clothes from before on and had a yellow sweatshirt tried around her waist. She went up to the coach with her gear and hockey stick and said "Two minutes and thirteen seconds." They high fived and she went over to us while waving at him. As she came over to us Zane asked "Who's that?" I think he having love at first sight. She came over to us and said "Hey Firefly, I broke my record of speed. Also great job today, Zane." Lloyd said "So your the famous Matthew we were told about." She nodded and said "Yeah, My real name is Jolene but I'm mostly called Matthew, so what are your names?" Kai said "Well I'm Kai, that's Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya." She smiled and said "Well Zane it's time for your initiation. Just follow me." As she put down her gear and he did as well and she lead him to one of the many railings outside and we went downstairs as I got Matthew's gear and asked "How does she carry this all the time? It's not what I'm used to carry all the time at school but How?" When it was lifted off of me by Lloyd and Cole got Zane's. I thought 'Okay, I need to train with Matthew more often.' Matthew, Zane, and Kyle were at the top and Kyle was saying "I'm glad this is my last time." As he looked down at the others players as they were lined up. Kyle grabbed a purple skateboard and jumped on the railing and slide down to the end and jumped on to the ground, scared to deaf. Matthew took her aqua and silver skateboard and said to Zane "See you on the flip side." And she jumped onto the railing and yelled "Geronimo!" at the end jumped up and the skateboard did a 360 before she landed on the board and was on the ground. James muttered "Show off." She giggled and we saw Zane grab the white board and he did the same thing as Mattie. Mr. Jones said "Welcome to the family Zane!" and we all clapped and I yelled "For Narnia!" And everybody laughed. After saying final goodbyes to Mr. Jones and we walked to our Papa France and Iggy's house which is just two of our friends that we share rent with. I talked with Matthew and occasionally I would she her blushing her embarrassment when I talked about Zane. She must like him. When we got there we didn't expect to see him...


	2. Garmadon

_(Still's Rachel's Point of View)_  
It was the four armed man that used to hunt both mine and Matthew's dreams and turn them into nightmares. At that time I would help Mattie go to sleep when Papa or Iggy weren't there to help. I became friends with him and learned that Matthew was his daughter and she had the venom in her. She doesn't know about it yet or that Garmadon is her real father. What was he doing here? And why? I felt weak and fell to my knees. Then I blacked out.

 _Few Hours Later..._

I woke up on the floor of white cage and I tried to stand but failed then I used the bars to stand up. I got a better look at my surroundings and saw that I was in the underworld in Ninjago. I looked across from my cage and saw black one with my brother in it and a moon over hers. That means mine has a sun, Garmadon walks out and saw that I was awake and asked "Are you keeping my daughter out of trouble?" I nodded and said "Yes, the venom is far from consuming her and were the cages necessary?" He said "Sorry but i wanted to make sure it was you and not a serpentine dressed like you." As he unlocked the cage. We waited for Matthew to wake and Garmadon said "So have you two met the ninja, yet?" I nodded and said "Yea, a couple hours ago at her hockey practice. Zane joined the team." Garmadon smiled. After that we were waiting for Matthew to wake up and were now talking casually like he wasn't evil and had four arms. He said "Do you think she'll freak out when I'm here?" I thought for a moment and said "I don't think she will. One time a teacher was yelling at the boy behind her but yelled at her instead and she just sat there like nothing was happening then after the teacher was done Matthew said 'Yeah, umm he's behind me.' And the whole class was laughing and the teacher stood not knowing what to say." He chuckled and said "That is so me. So Wu is on to you two being opposites of each other." I heard a moan from behind me and saw Matthew get up from the ground and rub her head. She said "Firefly, where are you?" I went over to her and said "I'm right here, sempi." She helped Matthew up and she said "What is he doing here?" Scared that her nightmare is real. I decided to finally tell her "Mattie listen, this is your real father, Lord Garmadon." She walked over to him and said "So you're my real dad?" He looked scared for moment then she grinned and said "That's awesome!" He sighed and said "So glad you understand." "Garmadon!" A voice yelled. We looked up and saw five ninja. They were different colors and Garmadon yelled "Ninja!" The red one yelled "It's five against one. Seems fair." And four of them got out their weapons while the green one said "Why are we fighting him in the first place?" The blue one said "Because he captured the two that were looking for." I noticed that Matthew got a bo staff and those fighting fan things and handed them to me. She went in front of Garmadon and yelled at them "You want him You have to get through me first." And I saw her eyes glimpsed the color red. I thought 'Oh no.' And said "Mattie calm down!" She said "No. I protect my friends and family. Even if they are evil." I muttered "Oh great, she's going 2p." Then I remembered what calmed her down and pulled out my phone and played one of our songs 'God is a girl's (It's a good song!) And I sang

"Remembering me, discover and see  
All over the world, she's known as a girl  
For those who are free, the mind shall be key  
Forgotten as the past, cause history will last

God is a girl where ever you are  
Do you believe it? can you receive it?  
God is a girl what ever you say  
Do you believe it? can you receive it?  
God is a girl however you live  
Do you believe it? can you receive it?  
God is a girl, she's only a girl  
Do you believe it? can you receive it?"

She joined in after the instrumental part

"She wants to shine, forever in time  
She is so driven, she's always mine  
Clearly and free, she wants you to be  
A part of the future, a girl like me  
There is a sky, illuminating us  
Someone is out there, that we truly trust  
There is a rainbow, for you and me  
A beautiful sunrise, eternally

God is a girl, wherever you are  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?  
God is a girl, whatever you say  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?  
God is a girl, however you live  
Do you believe it, can you receive it?  
God is a girl, she's only a girl  
Do you believe it, can you receive it"

When Matthew was calm she turned to the ninja and shyly said "Sorry." And walked over to me. The black ninja asked "What was with her eyes? Why were they red?" I opened my mouth to speak but Garmadon beat me to it. "It's because she's my daughter and she has the venom in her." The green guy said "Wait? I have a sister?" I nodded and said "Yay. I guess. Can you tell us your names so I don't call you grass stain." He nodded and said "I think you already know us." And they took off their masks to reveal that they were Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay.


End file.
